


Cage of Veils

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Final Fantasy II
Genre: Captivity, Comfort, Dancing, Hurt, M/M, Master/Slave, alternative storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captured and broken by the Imperial Army, Minwu is forced to serve Palmecias as dancer, to entertain the Emperor in any way. Kept in a cage, he yearns for freedom. And freedom comes as dark knight...</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The White Dancer

After having endured Hell in the dungeons of Palmecias' fortress, Minwu had been brought to the throne room for the sinister man to inspect the white mage thoroughly. Shuddering in the cold of the fortress, he knelt before the Emperor, shackled and bruised, left in only the torn remains of his robes.

His eyes were half-lidded, lashes hanging heavily down. Stripped from almost all of the fabric usually covering his defined body, beaten and bruised, robbed of freedom, the white mage had little hope he would even survive yet another day in this cold stone cage. Light might was successfully pushing back darkness, the war raging like never before, and he could do nothing to participate in it.

Palmecias lifted, the heavy steps of his boots echoing through the great room as he approached the broken male kneeling before him. Minwu didn't move, never had dared to since he had been thrown on the stone floor before the Emperor. Whatever would happen now would decide his fate, and he would have to accept it.

“So you are the so prized and cherished white mage of the Wild Rose, Minwu.”

The Emperor's voice was harsh, crispy like winter air, and made the white mage shudder at the thought of what that voice already had ordered. How many deaths had been caused by the unforgiving judgement of this single man? He didn't dare imagining.

“Muted after torture, I see. At least, you have a quite nice body. Nothing to despise indeed... Such a shame it would be to kill you and let you fade away.”

Minwu didn't move still, not daring to do anything which might have provoked a reaction from the Emperor's side. He felt Palmecias approaching him, pacing around him with the intent gaze of a predator assessing the worth of his chosen victim. Mutely, he prayed for it to be over soon, as he wasn't sure how long he still could keep his conscience. Fear was making it hard to breathe, and his head already was swimming.

“Tell me, white mage, do you want to live on?”

“Y-Yes, Emperor. I... I want to live.”

“Even if you were to serve me as a slave to entertain me?”

Minwu swallowed once more, shuddering at such prospects. He was afraid of dying, as he knew it wasn't meant to be any relief from pain, at least in the Emperor's mind. No, it was just the greatest pain in uncounted hours of torture and mutilation, and such things, he didn't want to happen. As noble as his sacrifice would have been... he wanted to live. He craved for life, for the sweet bliss of it.

“Answer me, white mage. Would you want to live, even if you have to serve me?”

“Yes. I want to live, and I will serve you.”

A low chuckling came from Palmecias as he wrapped his wide cloak around the shuddering form of the mage, much to Minwu's surprise. Whatever the Emperor had in mind for him, it didn't seem to aim for more pain.

“Then we have an agreement, white mage.”

The Emperor pulled Minwu to his feet, making the weakened male stagger. The chains of his shackles jingled lightly, giving off a most unpleasant sound. They were this heavy, they seemed to attempt and pull Minwu down again, back on his knees.

A slender, surprisingly warm hand brushed along his back as he clutched the cloak with stiff fingers, welcoming the warmth having been left behind by a living, breathing body. At the same time, his heart grew heavy with guilt.

'Am I betraying the Wild Rose with such a deed? Am I betraying myself when giving in to Palmecias in such a state?'

While he still was pondering, the room seemed to warm up, as if a spell had been lifted from him. Minwu almost was sure that it had been exactly that, only a spell making him feel like he was freezing to death. Just another mean to break him down and make him obedient.

Though, why was Palmecias even interested in him? He glanced up at the taller male, trying to understand what the white-haired Emperor wanted from him. Was it something none of the other rebels possessed? But what could that possibly be? The only thing coming to Minwu's mind was the fact he was able to cast powerful white magic, but that couldn't be the reason.

While he still tried to make sense of what just had happened, Palmecias stirred him through the corridors of the impressive fortress looming into the skies above the deserts, far away from any intruder to reach. He kept his head bowed, eyes still half-lidded in a humiliatingly submissive fashion.

“This will be your room from now on.”

Minwu looked up, blushing lightly at the light embracing him. That couldn't be one of the Emperor's tricks, that indeed was a warm, vibrant room full of luscious furniture and pillows scattered across the floor. Heavy carpets covered the naked stone floor, and from the ceiling, countless thin veils hung. Almost transparent, but still enough to only give away the outlines of a covered form.

The white mage felt how the shackles seemed to melt away from his sore wrists, the Emperor chuckling into his ear as he wrapped his arms around the white mage's waist. Palmecias' presence alone made Minwu feel uncomfortable, as if a suffocating weight was pressing down on his ribcage.

“From now on you will entertain me... and you will be my prized possession. The White Dancer, that will be your name. Remember that well...”

Shuddering, Minwu nodded, even if he felt like he was betraying himself more and more. Him, being a dancer? He knew nothing of this art to move one's body in such elegant ways, and now was to entertain the Emperor with such things? He already felt his courage sinking, and his heart pound nervously in his chest.

“I... I think I can't...”

Palmecias laid a finger over Minwu's lips, chuckling with a sinister expression. He wasn't allowed to object, as it seemed, and the white mage fell silent again, eyes lowering on the ground once more.

“You will manage, my little bird. I will come back later, and I expect you to take my mind off with anything you can think of.”


	2. Prized Possession

His body moved, flowed, floated like a most unusual ghost in the middle of the room. The Emperor's gaze rested on him, as so often before, boring into the tender skin fully exposed. Only long, wide pants covered Minwu's form, a veil hiding half of his face beneath a milky shade, and a few golden hoops chimed around his left wrist.

Six weeks had passed since he had begun to serve Palmecias as dancer, entertainer, slave in any aspect. Whenever the Emperor wanted to take his mind off the current preparations for yet another strike against the rebels, he called for Minwu, who more and more discovered what he never would have assumed to be possible. What he never would have believed to happen.

Trying to ignore the guards in the corners of the room, Minwu kept his eyes half closed as he twisted, arched and bent his body. Sometimes, he was like wind. Other times, he seemed to be an embodiment of water. And again on other occasions, he would move like a living flame. The Emperor liked all of this, therefore he always pondered how to enhance his performance.

Minwu never had been on the overly exercising side. The staff he had used in battles, it only was an illusion of a weapon. His spirit was his strength, his magic the shield for his allies. He couldn't have harmed anyone, never _intentionally_ , at least. And still, his body wasn't as feeble as it always seemed to be.

While the Emperor was visibly relaxing, Minwu was lost in his own little world. There was no music to accompany his movements, no rhythm to keep but the one his body gave itself. After some more moments, he even forgot about Palmecias, who sat completely still and was watching every tiny movement, every change of angle. Minwu's existence paused for some time, and he became someone, or something, different.

Only as he heard the Emperor clapping lightly, Minwu awoke from his trance, keeping his eyes on the ground in this shy manner. The silver-haired male rose from his throne, to then pace around the _White Dancer_ , a pleased smile on his face.

"Sit with me, Minwu."

With those words, Palmecias allowed Minwu to relax, and at the same time commanded the other male to follow him. His eyes on the ground still, Minwu was pulled on Palmecias' lap, to be nothing more than accessory the Emperor cherished in his very own way. Even if it still meant the white mage was caught and forced to do all of that.

"Look at me, Minwu. Please, I want to see your eyes."

Hesitantly, the dark orbs lifted to meet the Emperor's cold gaze, holding it without wavering. A part of Minwu had forgotten its fear towards the powerful male he was obliged to serve, though mostly, he still was intimidated by the magic abilities Palmecias possessed. Even if he would have known any offensive spells, Minwu most likely wouldn't have had the slightest chance against the other.

Not that he would have gotten this far to begin with. While he had discovered how his body could move, Minwu had pondered how he should endure this precarious situation he was in. In the end, he had told himself he had to stay strong and just find a way to please and survive. And since the Emperor wanted to be entertained, those two goals were pretty much one and the same.

Palmecias himself wasn't that much of a threat towards Minwu. The white mage soon enough had noticed a strange attraction, which made it impossible for the Emperor to personally harm him. The cold, repellent man still could give the orders for Minwu to be tortured, but doing it on his own was something utterly impossible .

Minwu didn't know why, but Palmecias admired him. Even more now, as the white mage wasn't hiding beneath long, thick robes and the cloth covering most of his face, but only clad in this almost transparent fabric. It had been horribly uncomfortable for Minwu at the begin, ashamed as he had been, but he had gotten used to it.

"Bring in some food."

Palmecias was smiling at Minwu, in a strange manner somewhere between friendly and intimidating. The white mage's mouth twitched lightly, as he tried to suppress a light laugh. Every time the Emperor tried to smile, it had something overly strained about it. Good thing he was the Emperor's prized jewel, therefore he could allow himself to smile in the other's presence.

"You are beautiful when you smile."

Palmecias pulled aside the veil covering Minwu's face and pressed a tender kiss on the other's lips. The smaller male flinched lightly, but didn't object in any way. After all, he wasn't in the position to deny the Emperor any of his wishes. Even if it meant to serve Palmecias in more ways than just one.

He then leaned close to the Emperor, eyes closed, and took in the other's scent. Something about Palmecias not only radiated power, but also an almost lost, gentle core. Minwu bit his lower lip as he tried to not press closer to the other male, as that surely wouldn't have served him well in this case. The slight shuddering, though, couldn't be avoided.

Chuckling in amusement, Palmecias stroke down along the mage's chest. Minwu blushed, but didn't move away from the stroking hand. He rather enjoyed the contact, and after a while allowed himself to fully sink against the Emperor's chest. The warmth coming from the repellent male was surprising and comfortable as well. Even without the spell cooling him down, he was freezing a tad on the coolness of the castle.

"What would you think about some more jewels?"

"That would be wonderful, Emperor."

Even if he couldn't care less about the shimmering presents the Emperor gave him, he never refused any of them. He didn't want to upset Palmecias, even if that could mean those jewels were stolen from somewhere. Somewhere he had known people, where hunger, despair and war raged. It always made his chest tighten, to think about where he should be. But as soon as Palmecias took him into this circle of arms, he felt safe once more.

_'I hope the rebels are safe, though. Please, be well out there...'_


	3. Glimpse on the Outside

The days trickled by, like a lazy current. Minwu less and less cared about what was happening on the outside world, he was lost in the bliss of the safe haven Palmecias offered him. The white mage forgot what he once had been, a bit more with every day, becoming the _White Dancer_ not only by appearance.

His new identity settled deeply inside of him, grasping his whole being. His existence revolved around the Emperor, to please him was all he cared about. Be it a dance, or a compliment, he always was there to serve Palmecias, developing a glamor hard to be resisted. And of that, he was very much aware.

Before his change of mind, he had loathed the luscious world of decadent furniture, overflowing treasure chests and the physical pleasures of a relationship. Now, however, it seemed like his whole moral, everything he had been dedicated to before, was slowly, but surely unfolding. The cores inside of him had exchanged their positions. Where once the light core had reigned, the dark twin core now had taken over.

The white mage didn't think about the rebels any longer. Now and then, in restless dreams, he heard them, calling out for him, but it was forgotten as soon as he awoke to serve and please the Emperor once more. How long had he been here already, anyway? Weeks, or already months? After the initial six weeks, he had forgotten to count, and didn't bother to start over.

Palmecias often called for him, becoming more and more depressed since some time. Minwu soothed him in any way the mage could think of, even using some of his magic abilities. Otherwise, he had forgotten about them, the  _White Dancer_ inside of him reigning his very being, not allowing any thoughts about what had been locked deeply inside of him.

And still, whenever he walked gracefully along the corridor, he couldn't help but to glance to the side. There were enough windows to glimpse outside, to admire the surroundings of the fortress, but he didn't dare to. Minwu would never had admitted so, but he was afraid of what would await him on the outside. He was afraid of what the world would be like.

Being kept in a cage of veils and luscious golden jewelry, he thought of the outside as a cold, harsh world now, comparable to a desert of ice, biting cold winds, and hopelessness. Minwu shuddered whenever the faintest thought of that entered his mind, searching the comfort of the Emperor's arms as often as Palmecias wanted to be comforted by him.

He didn't know why, but he couldn't grow completely affectionate for the Emperor. Something, a tiny spot inside of his heart, was still afraid and struggled against feeling even faintest sympathy for this man with the long silver hair, flowing so beautifully around a once harsh and now sad face. Minwu feared that one day, he wouldn't manage to pull the Emperor out of his mourning over the cold world, and became nervous, like a bird knowing there was the softly stalking cat close.

Curiously, though, he noticed that the Emperor sometimes seemed to talk to someone, smirking in a peculiar way. Minwu could only catch one word, over and over again.  _Dungeon_ . There, the Emperor kept those cruel rebels, who were fighting against Palmecias' noble cause, against his ideal of a beautiful world united under one and only one empire. The Empire of Palmecia.

One day, the  _White Dancer_ couldn't keep himself from wandering deeper down into the fortress. The Emperor had left the fortress to see to a personal affair, therefore Minwu was free to wander about the castle. None of the guards would have dared to touch him in a rough way, as he was the prized possession of the Emperor himself. Who would have defied Palmecias himself?

As he wandered along the corridors, Minwu soon enough stumbled into the dungeons in the basement of the fortress. His breath was taken away for a moment, his eyes widening incredulously. He had imagined that the dungeons were offering some luxury, as he had come to firmly believe Palmecias was a gentle man. That here, though, was like an ice cold punch right into the pit of his stomach.

It was cold down here, colder than ice could ever be. Minwu shuddered, pulling the thin robe around him he had been given for the slightly colder days, or whenever he wasn't close to the Emperor. In the silence of the deserted corridors, he could hear pained panting, the occasional whispered prayer, and smell something he long ago had forgotten.

_'It's... blood. What is happening down here? Does the Emperor even know?'_

Even if he wouldn't want to believe it, there was no doubt. Palmecias had to know about everything happening in his fortress, otherwise... otherwise, he wouldn't have been in such firm control over everything. He ruled the life of his guards, servants, slaves,  _everyone_ inside those cold stone walls. Minwu's stomach clenched painfully hard as he reached one of the few cells holding someone captive, and again, his breath was taken away.

He stared down at the sitting form of a male, clad in dark blue armor and covered in something looking like long dried blood. As the stranger rose his head, Minwu jumped back, though that left the guards at the cell doors unimpressed. For a moment, his mind cleared, and he swallowed thickly. He knew this face. He had known it ever since those four young fighters had joined the rebels.

“L-Leon? Is that you?”

The male in the blue armor nodded only slightly, not uttering a single sound. As if he had sworn to himself to not give anyone the satisfaction about his suffering. Minwu cringed as pain flared through his body, and only then, he became aware once more of what he was even doing here.

With what seemed to be a choked sob, he collapsed on the ground, staring down on the cold stone floor in disbelief. What had he been doing in the last couple of months? Each and every day, he had pleased the Emperor. Those memories were unbearable, even more as he became aware of how much time had passed before he had met Leon here and now.

_'Four months. Four months, and I have forgotten about the outside world. About what I swore myself to do. Everything, about my oath, the rebels, about the Wild Rose.'_

Tears dripped down the mage's face, sobs wrecking his lithe form. How long had Leon been down here, and he hadn't even known about that? How long would he still have gone on with serving Palmecias in every respect, without ever caring about the outside world? And how... how could he even have let himself be blinded by all of this in the first place.

He scooted closer to Leon, still crying mutely and placing his hand on the bars of the cell. Leon mimicked Minwu, his own hand over the white mage's now.

“How long...?”

“You have been away for more than half a year already, Minwu. We managed to push the Emperor back, though. Still... We thought you were dead. We needed a long time to no longer mourn over your loss. To see you here... it's... it's incredible.”

The realization of how much time he already had been in Palmecias' clutch once more hit Minwu like a smack. He sunk against the bars, shaking his head lightly. What had he even done?

“Minwu, look out of the window, and you will understand.”

Leon smiled at the confused look the white mage gave him. He shook his head at the unvoiced question, just gently urged Minwu to go back and look out of the window, to see for himself where the world was at this very moment. And as the white mage was back up in the corridor connecting his and the throne room, he understood what Leon wanted to tell him.

 


	4. Bound By Velvet

Minwu could no longer feel safe in the circle of Palmecias' embrace. Whenever he had the opportunity to, he looked out of the window, or sneaked down into the dungeons to see Leon, in a weak attempt to try and comfort the captured rebel. The Emperor didn't seem to notice that, but the white mage couldn't quite believe this act.

He felt watched, more than any time before, in this cold cage. It wasn't a golden cage, it was a most threatening stone prison, though the bars were not more than velvety veils, thin fabric and his own mind. Minwu shuddered at the thought of going against the Emperor, even more as he almost feared to use his magic once more.

Only the glimpses he allowed himself on the outside could calm his fluttering heart down again. More and more, the dark clouds emitting from Palmecias' fortress were pushed back, sunlight and moonlight bathing the freed world in their gentle rays. Sometimes, Minwu caught himself reaching out, as if he hoped to catch one of those rays for himself, to have a small light and comfort in such a dark cage.

The _White Dancer_ still was coming out to entertain Palmecias, still was the Emperor's most loyal servant to soothe and distract from the defeats he suffered. But Minwu had taken back what was his existence, what was his body. The dark core had been pushed back further, enveloped in light. And still, it was there, always ready to come out to play at a simple word or gesture coming from the Emperor.

The visits down in the dungeons were a strange thing for Minwu. Calming and upsetting at the same time, making his heart pound against his ribs and his whole body hurt. He tried to soothe Leon more than he would ever soothe Palmecias, but there was only little he could do. The blue-haired rebel was absent-minded, often enough staring into the darkness of the opposite, empty cell and muttering to himself. Those moments, Minwu feared, as he had the sneaking suspicion Leon was losing his mind down here.

But who wouldn't have? Minwu had suffered in those dungeons himself. Sometimes, when he would be alone in his room, he could still feel the whip coming down on his body, leaving his back marred with marks and in pain. The white mage then would curl up, to find some relief in the blissful embrace of sleep.

And still... he wanted to be free, _truly free_. He wanted to return to the rebels, show them that he still was alive and could help them. But how would they react? Minwu often enough had spoken about his sacrifice with them, had insisted on doing it. No matter how many had spoken up against it, he still had been willing to pay the ultimate price for the magic being able to push darkness back into its place, without spilling more blood and losing more souls to the Jade Passage.

But what now? He was wavering, more strongly than ever before. He was unsure if he could still do it. If he could still sacrifice himself to do what he had sworn to do. The oath he had taken, would he still be able to keep it? He couldn't tell. He really couldn't tell if he could do it still. Travel to Machanon, climb the tower and survive all of its tests offered to him, to then break the seal by using his very essence.

Minwu couldn't even tell if he would be able to break free from the Emperor's grasp. If he would be able to let go of all the treasures and luscious things offered to him here, in the fortress of the world's greatest fiend, and embrace chastity once more. Over and over again, he fought with himself, to try and find a solution, but there was nothing able to ease his mind.

Palmecias still had a too tight grasp on him, and that just by this velvet surrounding him, the gold and jewels chiming on his body and making him shimmer like a star himself. What he never had wanted now was keeping him locked in the fortress better than a prison and heavy iron bars ever would have. Even with his magic at his disposal... he felt _weak_.

Not because the Emperor was controlling him. It was because he was doubting himself greatly. Before, he never had had them, those little doubts, those voices asking him if he was really doing the right thing. Now, however, there were dozens, even hundreds of them, all of them boring into his mind and paralyzing him.

But all of that stayed hidden before the Emperor. After all, it was his obligation as _White Dancer_ to make the other male feel good, not to worry him with his own personal issues. Minwu couldn't always keep his act perfectly together, now and then letting some sadness slip through, but most of the time, he wore that smile he only ever showed for Palmecias. One which had become forced and lacked any happiness.

Minwu more and more often went down to the dungeons, visiting Leon and trying to comfort the other, just like it happened the other way around. They would just sit there, the bars in between them, their fingers intertwining. The guards never bothered to do anything, and sometimes, the white mage had the feeling that there weren't even any souls in those black armors standing by the cell doors.

One time he was down in the dungeons, Leon just had gone through another torture session. He was still weakened, and Minwu did his best to soothe the other's pain with light healing magic. He couldn't risk Palmecias sensing the full power of his _Cure_ spell, but Leon didn't complain. After all, any bit of pain being taken from him just could be a relief.

With a light kiss on Minwu's hand, he thanked the white mage for his help, though he felt tired like never before. Leon sank against the bars, breathing deeply after mere moments. The white mage left the other only after several more minutes, feeling even more heartbroken to know that Leon was suffering like this. But there was nothing he could do right now...

As he had arrived upstairs again, the Emperor already was awaiting him. Minwu shuddered, expecting the other to hurt him for having been down in the dungeons, but nothing like that happened. It made the white mage's stomach clench painfully, a nauseous feeling rising in his chest. What was going on in here? Why wasn't Palmecias mad at him?

“Why are you shuddering like that, lovely? Oh, you are all cold...”

“It's alright, really...”

“No no, don't try to talk yourself out of that. You are coming with me, to my room.”

Minwu's heart skipped a beat, but not because he was happy about what would come now. No, he was more likely deathly afraid, mostly because he thought that this time, the Emperor would show him the other side of his personality, the dark and intimidating one. He didn't want to see Palmecias like this, it would have destroyed every last of his illusions.

Though, the increasingly stronger voice of his old self was telling him that there was no way he could let this go on like that forever. Maybe, he _had_ to go through another Hell before he could truly help Leon. In all those days in the cold bowels of the fortress, he had told himself he had to free the other, and now, there might was a way about to be revealed to him.

As soon as he laid against the Emperor's strong body, Minwu felt heat welling up inside of him. He swallowed thickly, trying to shake the feeling off. Was Palmecias once more using a spell to seduce him? It needed several more seconds for him to realize what it was exactly. And once more, he easily was tied up by velvet and cooed promises...


	5. Lost In Sweet Promises

Once more, Minwu had fallen into confusion. Whatever should he do? Palmecias offered him luxury, safety, everything he could have wished for – or what his dark core had wished for. But his light core had become more active again, too, urging him to not give in to the Emperor's empty promises. Whatever should he believe now?

He still visited Leon, but he couldn't get himself to decide anything. Even when kneeling there, with his hand intertwined with the rebel's, Minwu was unsure what he should do. What was the best way to get out of this dilemma. On one hand, he wanted to be free again, to see the outside world how it slowly recovered, but on the other, he didn't want to leave the safety of the fortress.

Besides... what would the rebels think? If he was just to reappear again, unharmed and having been oblivious to the happenings of the months of his captivity? Minwu's concerns hadn't got any end, making it an unbearable tension for him. He was torn between two decisions, and both of them were final.

He couldn't stay with the Emperor, for he was nothing more than accessory to the cold male. He couldn't just go back either, though, as he feared the rebels would accuse him of something. Were there such accusations like betrayal for having been lost in a strange world, intoxicated by its lure and luscious colors? Or... would he be accused of having forgotten his oath?

Leon could do only little to soothe the white mage's worries. He was being in trouble himself, and yearned for an end of his imprisonment. But at the same time, he didn't want to leave Minwu behind, having grown affectionate with the other long before their both captivity. Still, Leon couldn't coerce Minwu to make a decision. The white mage had to do that on his own.

But _could_ Minwu do something like that? Palmecias over and over again was promising him such sweet things, luxury and true love in the arms of a cold, cruel male. Only towards his _White Dancer_ , he would be soft and caring, never towards even his closest allies. His slave to entertain him, that was his most precious possession, and his prized jewel.

Whenever the white mage was sitting in his room, surrounded by veils, velvet and silk, he fell into deep worries, and doubts. He shouldn't be liking anything of this. Of this captivity, those chains binding him to the Emperor. But his dark core had been affected too much to push away any of those whispered words. They had settled in him, poisoning his reason and his spirit.

Palmecias had noticed his slave's troubles, but he never would have said a word. In fact, he was enjoying to see Minwu caught in doubt and pain. It made him chuckle, laugh, and finally savor every last moment of this pain. He wanted to see it over and over again, this troubled expression, this complete loss of the white mage's spirit.

Leon was only a minor factor, nothing to worry about. He might was helping Minwu to not lose his mind completely, but there was nothing more the caught rebel could do. Though, the Emperor had slight worries there. The rebels were pressing closer, the Wild Rose turning out stronger than he would have thought. He would have to intervene soon enough, which would leave Minwu alone in the fortress. Which might haven't been too bad, as he thought it through...

“Minwu, look at me. What is keeping you here still?”

Leon had asked that question over and over again. The blue-haired male always would look at the white mage intently, trying to find out what exactly was worrying Minwu, what was keeping the white mage from giving up on the _White Dancer_. This time, Minwu didn't try to evade the question, or avoid it in any way. It seemed like he had come to a point, finally, where he was ready to make a decision. Or was Leon being too optimistic?

“It is what Palmecias promised me. He promised me that I don't have to sacrifice myself for _Ultima_. He promised me a safe haven here, in his fortress, by his side.”

“And are you willing to give everything up for him?”

“Not yet... but...”

The rebel shook his head and placed a finger over the white mage's lips. He didn't want to hear anything like that, and once more, Minwu had this helpless expression in his face. It was pure desperation, hopelessness, and pain.

_'What has the Emperor made of you, Minwu? Where had your spirit gone?'_

While they were sitting there, they could hear a commotion starting further up in the castle. Minwu's eyes widened for a moment, but he didn't move away from his place. Where the rebels coming down here, too? Would they find him like this?

Leon squeezed his hand lightly as the armors next to the cell doors came to life, storming upstairs to aid their master at his call. Minwu whimpered almost, but didn't move away from the bars. Leon's intent gaze had captured him, and didn't allow any second thoughts. He would _not_ help the Emperor. He would stay here... with Leon...

His heart began to ache, and Minwu's head swam. He began losing conscience, while on the higher floors of the fortress, a fight was raging. Leon tried to hold the white mage, but he couldn't keep the so frail male from drifting into the darkness of unconscience. And even then, the Emperor's cries for the _White Dancer_ to come and help him made Minwu's body twitch.

With what seemed to be the Emperor's death cry, the twitching ceased, and Minwu fell unmoving on the ground. Silence... Then, there was a low thudding of boots coming down the staircase. Leon's heartbeat fastened, and he pulled himself up on the bars.

“Firion? Maria? Guy? Are you there?!”

A soft cry, and Maria came around the corner, but then froze as she saw the collapsed form of Minwu on the ground. She didn't recognize the white mage, nor did Firion or Guy. Still, Guy lifted the lithe form of the white mage from the ground, while Firion broke open the cell door. Maria hugged her brother close, being endlessly relieved, while Guy looked a bit troubled. But then, the big, soft male recognized the slack expression.

“Minwu?”

Guy's rumbling, troubled voice made Firion and Maria freeze. They turned their attention to the unconscious male, before Maria softly reached out to pull away the veil. She gasped in surprise, looking disbelieving and almost hurt.

“He... he was alive. All the time, he has been _here_...”

Leon comforted his sister softly, while Firion tried to wake Minwu from his unconscience. Without success, the white mage was caught in a deep sleep. They were endlessly happy to have found Leon, but Minwu's presence somehow made it a choked moment. They all had believed the white mage to be dead... and then, they would find him in such an attire, in the Emperor's fortress.

On their way upstairs, Leon told them about Minwu's life here. About how Palmecias had exploited the white mage, confused him with promises and made him a slave for long months. The initial shock turned into deepest sympathy, especially from Maria's side. She stroke over Minwu's cheek, deeply worried now.

“To think Palmecias did something this despicable to Minwu...”

“Minwu safe now. We go.”

Guy's firm words made them all nod, and together, they left the fortress. Empty and dark, it rose into the sky, while they followed the neat path down the mountain's flank. At the mountain's base, chocobos lazily were grazing, looking up in wonder at the five humans having come to their small wood.

A white chocobo brushed its beak against Minwu's temple, then gave off a sad sound. As it seemed, the chocobo couldn't do anything about it, therefore the rebels had to take the limp form of the mage with them, almost like a dead body. But Leon was convinced that soon enough, Minwu would wake up. It was just a question of time until the _White Dancer_ would perish.


	6. Caught In Doubts

Truth to Minwu's worries, the white mage's return to the rebels was a shock. Many could only stare at the limp form in Guy's arms, at how frail Minwu had become. With the wide white robes, and that soft expression, the white mage always had been someone to lean on, someone who could offer a strong shoulder and clear any doubt from their minds. Seeing him having faltered like this was making the rebels anxious.

Or rather, former rebels. Their victory against Palmecias had ended darkness's assault, and now, they could recover, in the peace slowly settling in. Though, seeing that someone still was in the grasp of those gloomy days they had hoped to be past only...

Minwu was brought to a small hut a bit outside of the small city, tucked into a bed and always watched over by Leon. The blue-haired male indeed was the one being the most worried about the white mage, as he knew more exactly just what had happened back at the fortress. He had witnessed the strong doubts, the insecure air about the white mage, and now was sure that Palmecias still was there, in some sense.

Leon brushed one hand against the white mage's cheek, a pang of pain wavering through his heart for a moment. Several days had passed, and Minwu still hadn't awoken from this strange sleep. He really was beginning to deeply worry about the mage's condition, as did the other rebels. To top it off, the monsters hadn't retreated yet, which only could mean another force of darkness still was there. There still was the need for light to come and safe the world.

While he stayed by Minwu's side, he noticed that one of the more recent rebels having joined seemed to be just as worried over Minwu as he was. Why it was like that, he couldn't tell, but there was no doubt there was _something_ tying the dragoon to Minwu's side. Ricard, the last of his kind, was often there when Leon visited, mostly having been there the times the blue-haired male had been outside the hut to get some fresh air and to soothe himself.

One time, he couldn't hold back any longer and kept Ricard from leaving. The dragoon was confused at first, but Leon asked for nothing more but a talk. So they sat outside of the hut, both thoughtful in their own way.

“So, why are you staying by Minwu's side, too?”

The dragoon had taken off his helmet, rubbing the bridge of his nose and shrugging with what seemed to be mild anxiety. What exactly was going on here anyway? Leon understood less and less, and now seeing Ricard being oddly nervous, he was effectively and completely _confused_.

“I honestly don't know what draws me to this mage. I mean, I haven't seen him before, but the moment I've seen him in Guy's arms... there definitely _was_ something.”

Ricard toyed with his helmet, shrugging then. It seemed like there was nothing more to it, and still, Leon felt a slight bit uneasy about this development of their little talk. It couldn't be that the dragoon would feel the same way about Minwu as he was, could it?

“Well, anyway... I just hope he waked up soon.”

Leon nodded slowly at Ricard's words, but didn't say anything else. They remained sitting there in silence, while the birds around them twittered and sang their beautiful songs. But that wasn't really soothing them. They were worried beyond words about Minwu's state, about the fact the mage wouldn't wake up since days.

After some time, Ricard got up and left, while Leon returned to the inside. Minwu had moved a tad in bed, now curled up in the blankets and looking drained. It had never occurred to the blue-haired male just how powerless the white mage looked at this very moment, the doubts engraved into the only almost slack face.

Leon pulled the chair closer to the bed, resting his head against Minwu's. What was going on inside the other at this very moment? Was Minwu dreaming of confusing images ghosting through his mind? Was he still caught in the merciless grip of the late Emperor, who seemed to still exist in so many ways?

But then, the rebel stiffened up as he felt Minwu moving slightly beneath him. Cautiously, he lifted his head, staring down at the white dressed male. Slowly, sluggishly, Minwu's eyes opened, looking glassed over and lost. Leon bowed close, breathing a kiss against the other's forehead.

“Minwu? Can you hear me?”

Blinking, the white mage then focused his look on Leon, looking sad and hopeless. He lifted one hand, without words, pulling Leon close to himself. The blue-haired male closed his eyes, relaxing against Minwu. His worries had gone with the moment Minwu had opened his eyes. All of a sudden, any trace of _guilt_ had gone from him.

“How are you feeling, Minwu?”

“Horrible... like someone stepped on me...”

Leon managed a weak smile, nuzzling the white mage lightly. It was okay, it was completely okay at this very moment. He had Minwu back, could hold him close, could hear him breathing once more. Sometimes, the sleeping mage's breath had been this low and short, Leon almost had feared Minwu would die, but now, that was lifted from him.

He gently helped the mage to sit up straight, or as straight as somehow possible. Minwu was weakened from the long unconscience, leaning against Leon for support. He had closed his eyes with a somehow pained expression, nothing which Leon could have named or grasped in any way. Or, was it the aftermath of the Emperor's... _treatment_?

“Please, don't leave me, Leon...”

Minwu's broken voice sounded so heart-wrenching weak, it made Leon sigh deeply. He hugged the white mage close, to reassure him. He wouldn't leave Minwu, especially not _now_ , in a moment of weakness, seeing the other being this vulnerable.

“Don't worry, Minwu. I'll always be there. I promise.”


	7. A New Light

Night had fallen, covering the city in black, silky warmth. Ever since the Emperor had fallen in battle, the cold nights had ended, making it much more bearable for everyone. The children even dared to go outside playing again, though still, there were grown-ups to watch over them. After all, the monsters hadn't gone away completely yet.

Lost in thoughts, Minwu wandered around on the small grassy patches, hugging himself in the slightly chilly breezes. He only had put the robes back on, the turban and the cloth covering most of his face, however, had become something he loathed a bit. It remembered him too much of what had happened in Palmecias' fortress...

The white mage closed his eyes and shook his head about himself. No, it was past now, it couldn't hurt him any longer. Palmecias was dead, and would no longer bother him. Though, he couldn't deny that in his dreams, the Emperor still was there, always ready to come for him and...

Minwu took a shuddering breath, staggering and having to lean against a tree. The pain was coming back to him, hitting him in tidal waves and making the white mage feel so utterly _weak_ , it almost was impossible to breath any longer. The white mage couldn't stand upright any longer, he just collapsed and panted heavily, trying to calm himself down again.

“Minwu? Is everything alright?”

With glassed over eyes, Minwu shuddered and looked up, right at Leon, who seemed to have followed him secretly. He slowly shook his head, while the blue-haired male knelt down besides him and softly took him into a warm embrace, making the white mage relax only slowly.

Against Leon's body, Minwu remembered that he no longer was under Palmecias' control. He was free, far away from the cold fortress, safe with the rebels. Even if they had been a bit reluctant to welcome him, they were there for him, especially Leon. The calm manner always helped soothing him, just like at this very moment.

Clutching on Leon, Minwu didn't even notice how the rebel rose with him in his arms, too wrapped up in his fear. It had been sleeping for some time, but now had awoken with a sharp pang and without mercy. It drowned, suffocated and stabbed him at the same time, making the agony unbearable.

But then, something seemed to lift the tightly clutching pain from him, and he relaxed in Leon's embrace. Blinking up at the other, he noticed that the taller male seemed to radiate something, something he definitely should remember...

_'That's pure life force. The will to go on, even if it seems hopeless. How could I forget about my own life force?'_

How could he ever have forgotten about his own light? About what had made him become a white mage in the first place? Minwu leaned against Leon, breathing deeply and then smiling. Wasn't it just strange? He had forgotten about so much while having been imprisoned by the Emperor, it was almost scaring him in a way.

“Calm down, Minwu. You're shaking like a leaf.”

“S-Sorry... I didn't even realize...”

Before the white mage could go on, though, Leon had grabbed his chin gently and tilted it up, to make the smaller male look at him. A faint blush ghosted over Minwu's pale features, as he noticed how close to each other they were. Closer than any time before, and it surely triggered the strangest reactions in his body.

“Listen, Minwu. It's not over yet, sure, but we need you. We need you and your light. You can't be caught up in the past for all time.”

“But... it's just... You don't know _what_ Palmecias did to me.”

“Would you tell me, if I asked you to?”

Minwu bit his lower lip, unsure how he should answer that. It was true, he never had told anyone what exactly Palmecias had done to him, but there was a good reason why he hadn't. If he would start to talk about the Emperor, he felt like those strange, velvety veil were around him again, forming a cage he hardly had escaped yet.

“Is there _anything_ you can tell me?”

“I... Leon, I want to...”

The white mage couldn't go on. The expression on Leon's face, it was so honest, and downright worried... it made his heart clench up and hurt. He could never lie to the blue-haired male, not in a thousand years. He would never forgive himself such a thing.

“I want you to help me. Help me escape from the nightmares I keep having.”

“That, I can do.”

Leon smiled as Minwu leaned against him, having let the mage down to stand on his own feet again. There was no need to patronize the other, or keep him this overly safe. Minwu could fight for himself, that much the rebel had found out. After all... giving in after two months in the dungeons equaled quite the fighting spirit.

_They had to take it slow, though. Minwu still was deeply hurt by the Emperor's actions, and couldn't simply forget all of a sudden. Leon was aware of that, and over time, he built up the other's trust in him..._

_Even as the new Emperor rose from the ruins of the fortress, the rebels were still ready to defend their peace. The monsters became less with every day, and the darkness's power over the world was ceasing noticeably. And even within Minwu, there was a new light blossoming beneath the tender care of Leon._

Another night beneath the full moon, another night of peace and calmness. None of the new Emperor's troops could pass the rebels' resistance, and for some moments, it almost was like there never had been a war. Minwu had gone back to study white magic, helping anyone with wounds or pain he could soothe with his _Cure_ and _Esuna_ spells.

More importantly, Minwu had much more support than before he had been caught and imprisoned for so long. Sure, there sometimes was the one or other nightmare coming back to him, but with how bright and colorful each and every day became, it was easier to forget about them. And eventually, they faded, becoming nothing but a much too mute memory to bother Minwu any longer.

He never would have thought that his fate could change like this. He had thought he would have to sacrifice himself in order to release _Ultima_ and to give the rebels a chance to win, but he had been proven wrong. There was no need for mighty spells, if there was the unbeatable connection to each other.

Leon hugged the white mage close as they sat by a small lake, watching the stars glisten and the full moon shining down on them. It was so strangely peaceful, like in a completely different world. As if the Emperor, the monsters and the war never had existed. As if there hadn't been betrayal, hatred and mistrust all over the world.

“What are you thinking about, Minwu?”

The white mage had intertwined his fingers with the blue-haired male's, staring down at them thoughtfully and then shrugging his shoulders. There was so much on his mind, he couldn't quite decide what was really bothering him any longer.

“This and that. Everything.”

“That's how I know you. So thoughtful and calm, and not worried and muted by fear.”

Chuckling, Minwu craned his head back to nip along Leon's jawline. The other was just so good to him, good for him, it was much easier to breathe around Leon. It was as if he completely the white mage, in more than just one respect. As if there was more to it than just this giving and receiving of utter trust.

Leaning back completely against the taller male, Minwu sighed in content, closing his eyes and just listening to the noise around him. Wind, the whispering of those tiny waves, and then there was Leon's breathing. If he became completely still, he even could feel the strong heartbeat, seeming to resonate throughout his own body.

“I love you, Leon.”

“I love you too, Minwu.”

And in the darkness of the night, they could feel safe, after years of despair and war...


End file.
